Wedding Hells
by asper295
Summary: What if Jacob had found out about Bella and Edward’s engagement in a different way? This is my idea of what might have happened. - Dal
1. I Hate Recieving Change

What if Jacob had found out about Bella and Edward's engagement in a different way? This is my idea of what might have happened. Cute, one-shot.

***Make sure you check out the poll on our profile regarding this story!*  
**

**Disclaimer Song:  
**

**Jacob is a fricken beast  
you wish you were one too  
He hates it during times of peace  
to Renesmee he sticks like glue  
He's a half man of super stature  
With friends on either side  
No he's not a animal found on a pasture  
But with the vamps he'll glide  
Stephenie Meyer owns everything he sees  
even to our dislike  
while running among the trees  
she even owns poor old Mike**

**(but i own the song!)**

BPOV

I sat in the passenger seat of my rusty red truck. Edward was driving at human speed, for my sake, while rubbing soft circles on arm trying to calm my nerves. Today was the day.

No, not the day you would think of that a newly engaged couple would be attending to. Today was the day we told Jacob of our intentions for the future. We were telling Jacob of our engagement.

The day before had gone pretty darn well to my judgment. We, meaning Edward and I, told Charlie about our plans of-----holy matrimony. Mar….. gosh, I still can't say the dang word. Anyways, Charlie was less than thrilled by our news. Overall though, I think I should give him karma chips for not shooting Edward. Charlie and I both knew he wanted to. In the end he gave us his blessing, but practically threatened Edward into a hug. I'm not really sure what that was about………

After this little encounter, I had called Renee. Looking past my shaking hands, Edward had handed me the phone. Renee, Renee, Renee. What am I going to do with her?

_*Flashback*_

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _

_After the third ring, she picked up. _

"_Hello? Bella, is this you?" she questioned._

"_Yes mom, it's me." I replied shakily, after hearing my voice crack at least twice._

"_Hon, is something wrong? You sound upset. Is that gorgeous boyfriend of yours okay? What about Charlie? What about Billy, Jacob,……." she started to list off people all the people I knew in a panicked, yet motherly tone of voice._

_I cut her off. "No mom calm down. Everyone is fine. Edward is right here next to me and Charlie is watching some game on ESPN. Its just, well, umm….. Edward and I have some good news for you." _

_I looked over at my Greek god sitting at the dining room table. He smiled that crooked smile of his at me, and I heard my heart speed up._

_I was interrupted by the sound of my mother's now calm voice. "Oh, well that's just peachy. Now what was your announcement?" she said with a hint of suspicion ruining her mask._

"_I um…" I started to say, but was cut off my mothers now concerned voice. _

"_Are you pregnant???? So help me if you are, but I will come over there a shoot Edward with Charlie's gun!" she practically yelled through the phone. Oh great! Now I have two people out to get my fiancé with the same weapon._

"_MOM! Of course not! You know I am much more rational than that! Its just that, well I am marrying Edward." I yelled back at her, the last part said in quite a blur. By this point, Edward was standing next to me, a concerned look across his angelic face. I held out my hand, signaling him to wait._

"_Oh. Okay. That is much better," she said calmly, much to my relief. _

_*End Flashback*_

I swear my mom has some sort of a multiple personality disorder. One second she was yelling at me, and the next she was as calm as someone sitting in the same room as Jasper.

"Bella? Bella love? Are you okay?" a look of worry crossed Edward's beautiful expression before it transformed into a wide smile, as I snapped out of my apparent trance.

"Yea. I was just reflecting on yesterday's events," I said quickly with a small smile. He chuckled softly, taking my hand in his.

"Don't worry love. Everything will be alright in the end," he commented, turning his glaze back to the road.

EPOV

We were just turning onto the final road before the boundary line, separating vampire territory from that of werewolf. The line not only seemed to keep apart two types of people, well one half-person and another of living dead status, but it separated two sides of Bella. With me she was always so shy and loving, but practical and opening to my entire family. With Jacob, it seemed she was more playful yet resigned about her feelings with that _dog._

I just hoped she was making the right choice---choosing me. I wanted this more than anything, for myself, for Bella. I was the most selfish person to walk to face of the Earth. I'd known this since that glorious day in _our_ meadow. The day our strings of fate crossed paths, and twisted together, creating one fairly strong beautiful golden rope. The only imperfection found was where I had broken said rope, lost her trust and Jacob had been there to fill void, leaving a few small russet-brown color fibers in his place. Ah, Jacob. I was interrupted as the sound of his thoughts filled my head.

_This better be important. I don't willingly meet and risk my life with leeches. Gosh, why did Bella have to ask to see me with her and that bloodsucker? She knows I can't say no to her…..well, except for when I went off to battle that red-headed vampire…._

I flinched internally at the thought of Victoria. I squeezed Bella's hand a bit, and she replied with a breath-taking smile. Gosh, how I love that silly girl of mine. She was so clumsy, yet so flawless with her sparkling chocolate brown eyes, set like gemstones in her beautiful face. She was loving, kind, selfless, and overall beautiful on the inside and out. If only she could see her own perfection, staring back at her in the mirror.

Anyways, all had been settled with Victoria. She and her army of newborns were long dead, well, however it is we go off the Earth, and I had stayed behind with Bella during the fighting. The talk with Jacob the night before had certainly been interesting, if not painful as it brought up unwanted memories. Curse this photographic memory of mine. The only flaw to our plan had been that Victoria had attacked Bella and I with her little friend Riley, but Seth and I had taken care of them.

Then, again there was her little stunt with the rock shard, and the happenings of Bree, not to mention Jacob's injuries, but he was all better now and quite upset over the prospect of using crutches to cover up his fast healing rate. I could tell he was despising this from the tone of his _voice_.

As we reached the line, I deftly pulled her old deathtrap of a truck over to the side of the road, and at vampire speed I got out of the car and opened the door for Bella. She had gotten used to the gesture, and then put her hand in mine as I pulled here down to the ground below.

_Ah good. I see Bella is still human. Wow. She looks great. _ Jacob thought.

I pulled Bella closer to my side, wrapping my arm around her waist as a soft growl escaped my chest.

"Play nice," she noted, smiling at the ever-waiting Jacob, pacing just yards away from us.

BPOV

We abruptly stopped. I guess this was due to the fact I had about no idea where the imaginary line was. Jacob turned to look at us, staring us down, noticing my shaking posture. The silence was so great, that you could have heard an oven timer beeping a mile away. Well, Edward and Jacob might actually haven been able to. Ugh. Stupid hearing sensitive immortals…

I broke the quiet after it began too much for me to handle. "Hey Jacob," I said, my voice barely above a whisper. I knew both of the men around me heard. I looked up at Edward, his expression a perfect poker face.

I smiled up at him, and said quietly, "I'm okay. Stay here, got it?"

"Yes ma'm," he replied, obviously understanding my intentions, and with my quick peck on my lips he let me go. I could hear my heart speed up. Even the slightest sign of affection of his had my heart fluttering.

I walked away from him, my left hand in my jacket pocket, and with atypical skill continued towards my best friend.

EPOV

I leaned against the hood of Bella's truck, as I watched Bella saunter over towards that _dog_. She loved him too much for her own good. I mean he could literally kill her. Well so could I so I guess I couldn't use that one against him…

I decided to block Jacob out of my head, knowing would probably like that better, but it was really for Bella's sake of course. I knew she liked others being able to answer for themselves, and to have their privacy. I watched as Jacob dropped his crutches, as Bella closed in on him.

"Hey Jacob!" I heard my love say, as Jacob pulled her in for a massive hug. "Can't breathe…" she whispered, and I growled out of anger, my hands clenching into fists, and my expression becoming flat as I turned to glare at the mongrel. It was like seeing Emmett again after a long day for her.

"Ooops. Sorry Bells. Its great to see you again," he said, though his gaze had met mine at the moment.

I heard Bella's heart beat speed up, and knew she was going to tell him the news soon. I took a deep breath, and thanked God that I wasn't Jasper at the moment.

BPOV

I felt my face turn a soft pink, and I looked down, as I thought about what I had planned to say next. I couldn't do it, I couldn't hurt Jacob that way, but I must. I shuffled through my thoughts, deciding how I would say this. I still couldn't decide, and I knew he was getting impatient at my lack of response. I took in a deep gulp of air, and I slowly, I lifted by left hand out of my pocket, and towards the sky. My ring seemed to shimmer, even in the overcast light. I heard Jacob gasp as he caught sight of the band around my finger.

I looked up to see Jacob's face, as my cheeks continued to turn a darker shade of red. I could see the shock apparent on his features, and it hurt me to see him in such a state. I could only imagine what Edward's was hearing from him right now. Jacob opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off putting my finger over his lips.

"I'm sorry," I cooed, "goodbye Jacob," was my last words to him, as I reached up and softly kissed his cheek. With that I left his hold, and turn to walk shakily past the boundary line. When I reached Edward, I just about broke down into tears. My eyes were stinging, and I could scarcely keep them open any longer without water spilling from the rims of them.

Edward pulled me into his arms gently, and I sobbed into his shirt. He quietly pulled my into the passenger seat, and got into the driver side at inhuman speed. I wept softly as we continued to drive as fast as possible, through the little town of Forks.

**Hey People! If you're reading this message, you've probably read my short story, Wedding Hells. Yes. Oh and title name goes credit to da great Ava! whoo. anyways, people review since you know it would mean a lot to me! **

**Did you guys forget how to review again? okay. i'll help you out. **

**1. Read this fun little story.**

**2. As soon as your breathing returns to normal, use your hand (right or left) and click on the review button. **

**3. type out a review that gives praise or even criticism. I don't mind.**

**4. Click enter button after you are done, and voila! you've written a review.**

**YAY! Now go ahead and click away.  
**

**Thanks, luv ya,**

**Dahlia!**

**(oh sorry if this sounds cocky. i had to do it.) (don't yell at me evie. or ava.)  
**

**Now Review!**

***Make sure you check out the poll on our profile regarding this story!***

**thanks again,**

**dal, evie, and ava  
**


	2. How the Greek Gods Screwed Up My Mind

Chapter 2:

**Hello my few fans! Okay, so it's only been about a week, but I have a second chapter for this story! YES! I have decided to continue it. Though, it has become a romance story for Jacob and Leah, as you can probably tell from above. Anyways, I don't particularly like Renesmee, so I've changed the future to tweak it a bit...well actually a lot, but work with me people. I think Leah deserves her happy ending. (She's like my favorite character!) Though, she's widely misunderstood. Either way, enjoy the story, and what not!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns it all. **

Companion Song: I recommend the song "No Good" by Kate Voegele or "Shut Your Mouth" by Automatic Loveletter

JPOV

I stood in awe as I watched the disappearing truck in the distance. Several questions were floating round my mind. Did Bells really say yes to the bloodsucker? Was this some kind of a sick joke? Why was Bella sobbing? Was it out of regret or was it really laughter? Who knew? Obviously, I didn't. I had finally settled down after I felt myself trembling with anger, shock, and ultimately confusion. I walked back toward my Rabbit, and all of a sudden I burst out laughing hysterically as I climbed into the front seat. Yes, of course this has to be a joke. hahaha. Oh wait. I was having second thoughts. As my laughter turned nervous, I decided it would be best to check with Billy or Charlie before drawing conclusions. I was still utterly confused as I started my car.

I drove through La Push pondering the different options here, when all of a sudden my man purse started singing "Gives You Hell" by The All-American Rejects. Swiftly, I pulled out my phone and checked the caller-ID. It was Seth. I sighed.

"Hey dude. You seriously need to stop calling so often," I said rather loudly.

"But why?" he replied, uncertainty lining his voice.

"Okay. I'm sorry to tell you this, but you're using up all my minutes since you have Verizon, and well, you're not in my fave five," I told him regretfully.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

I heard screaming on the other end, and I pushed the phone away from my now badly damaged ear.

"Seth!" I yelled back into the phone after I had recovered from the minor attack. "What is going on over there?" I said, as I heard sobs coming from Seth.

"I'm sorry….*hiccuph*…but why Jake? WHY?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm *gulp* not in your…..fave five!" he bawled.

"Omigod! You are not honestly upset about this are you? Dude I have other numbers that just happened to be more important than yours. There's Billy, and Rachel, though I don't talk to her often, but her number's there because Billy yelled at me about something like having family talks…." I trailed off, unsure how to end my little speech.

"No. I'm perfectly fine," he replied, his voice flat and well, fine, like he hadn't just had a breakdown over whom his friends' put in their favorite five.

"Okay……whatever," I decided was the best response for the situation. "Now why are you calling me? You're already using up more minutes than necessary and I don't have a fancy calling plan, since I can communicate just fine in wolf form."

"Oh yea, I remember now. I just called to say I feel for you. I'm sincerely sorry. You must be crushed. You know what they say about rejection–"

"Whoa!" I cut him off, "What are you rambling off about?" I asked, now concerned for the poor kid's sanity.

"Oh, $!$*&#!&^%!" I heard cussing coming from Seth's mouth. "You don't know, do you?" he asked.

"Umm okay. I'm going to pretend I know what you're talking about. So I guess my answer would be no I don't know," I retorted.

"Wait where are you?"

"Driving back home from the boundary line…" I told him, unsure why he was asking all these questions as I heard him mumbling in the background.

"Umm....sorry dude, gotta go," he frantically yelled hanging up on me. Okay. That was weird…… But I didn't really care. I had planned on hanging up on him soon anyways.

Just then I pulled into the garage behind my house. Shutting off the engine, I jumped out and ran down the street to get the mail.

Bill, bill, junk, junk, knitting magazine….I was scanning through the stack of envelopes in my hands as I walked back to the house. What the heck? Who knits at our house? I decided to let that slide for now. Right as I was opening the door, I saw a thick cream envelope at the bottom of the pile with "The Black Family" written on it in some sort of cursive font. I think it was called Edwardian Script ITC. Hmmm…why do I know that? Uggh. That reminds me of the leech. Anyways, I set down the rest of the mail on the kitchen counter, and proceeded to slit open the covering of the letter. Inside was another piece of cream-colored paper that had the names Edward Cullen and Bella Swan written on it in that stupid font.

Oh god. I let the document slip from my grasp, where it landed on the tile floor. The engagement was real. I let out a blood-curdling scream, as I noticed my dad wheeling his way into the room. There was confusion in his eyes, and then he bent down and picked up paper by my foot. He took one glance at it, and immediately his expression softened.

He spoke but one word, "Sorry." At that point I was letting the tears fall freely, and he started to back his wheelchair away.

"Why is that all anyone ever says anymore? I'm sorry this. I'm sorry that. It's just a word!" I was practically yelling at him now and I felt remorseful for my actions, but I was already too far. "If a person was truly sorry they would change their actions, change the course that fate has laid out for us!" I stopped right there, and looked my father in the eye. Once again I saw a look of confusion cross his face. Ah. He was probably wondering why I hadn't exploded into a wolf by now. And frankly, I was wondering the same thing.

I don't know how I did it, but slowly I brought my voice down and I repeated his very word, _sorry_.

I ran into my room and slammed the door shut. A framed picture of my mother fell off the wall due to the impact of the door. I walked over to it, and picked it up slowly, staring at her beauty. I carefully arranged the frame on my dresser. Now I was in a solemn mood. I walked over to my bed and sat down. I picked up my flute. I needed to vent. I put my fingers over the correct holes, and began to play a slow depressing song. It was the same song someone had taken the liberty of playing at my mother's funeral. I had learned to play it as my way of holding onto a piece of her. I heard a knock at the door and I stopped my playing. Yelling to come in, I looked up to find my dad in the doorway, a piece of plain white paper in hand.

I walked over to him, and asked, "What is that?"

"For you," he replied. Needless to say, my father wasn't a man of many words most of the time. I took it from his hand, and read it to myself as I heard the door being closed.

_Dear Jacob,_

_I hope you're hungry, cause you've just been served a bowl of karma chips. Rejection hurts, Cymbalta can help. Don't forget though that you're her sunshine on a cloudy day. Remember, Tina never lost one minute of sleeping worry bout the things that might have been. And finally, how do you hold a moonbeam in your hand?_

_From, _

_ Rosalie _

**(AN: Check out the contest at bottom!)**

Okay. That was bit odd. I liked it. Hmm… I wondered if this is a joke. No. I can't be. People just aren't that devious to kid about things like this. The Cullens knew better than to mess with a pissed off werewolf. I still wondered why Rosalie would do something like this for me though. Normally she would find some way to make fun of the fact that I was a werewolf, call me some name, and basically wound my already damaged ego. Was this really like her? I pondered if she really was sweet and capable of compassion on the inside. Hmm. Who knew, but I was going to let this one slide. If I ever said anything I'd probably either die of embarrassment or she'd torch my hide over a nice redwood fire. _Hmm…I'm hungry,_ I thought to myself. I went to the kitchen and found some bread and some ham. I was busy making a sandwich, when out of the blue; a realization hit me in the head, like a dodge ball thrown by the mean fat kid that hates everyone. I dropped the knife I was using to spread mayonnaise on a piece of bread, and felt myself shaking. I had to get outside right that instant. I practically sprinted outside, and shape shifted. I ran into the woods, trying to forget. Forget that this meant Bella would become a bloodsucker, and I might have to kill her in the long run.

After running through Washington for a couple hours, night was drawing near and I slowed down to a jog. No one had bothered shifting to talk to me. They knew I needed alone time. I was close to Sam's house, so I jumped into his backyard, and stood at his backdoor. I barked, and he came out, took one look at me, and went inside. A few moments later he came back out with some sweats. I took them gratefully, and left with a nod of the head. Once I was in the woods again, I changed back into human form, and got dressed. I still didn't want to go back home, and face Billy for running off, even though he new my reasons. I decided to go to the cemetery. I stopped when I came to a large headstone that was shaped like a heart. The large heart was made of a grey rock, and had the last name Black inscribed on it. Holding up the mass of stone, was a rectangular piece that had my mother's name with the years of her life carved into it. Next to it was my father's name, but it only had his birth date. The small space next to it was just waiting for use.

I fell to my knees and poured my heart. I always had felt like a loved one could hear you if you spoke to their grave. I might have looked crazy to anyone that happened to by passing by, but I could've cared less at the time being. I told her about how I fell for Bella while the bloodsucker was away, and how she recently broke my heart. I wasn't sure if the pieces could be put back together. I informed her of the future, and what Bella was destined to become. I tried to think about her advice, and what she might've told me in this situation. Hmm…. What was that poem she used to sing for my sisters when they were younger? Oh yeah. Now I remembered.

_Cinderella walked on broken glass _

_Sleeping Beauty let a whole lifetime pass _

_Belle fell in love with a hideous beast _

_Jasmine married a common thief _

_Ariel walked on land for love and for life_

_Snow White barely escaped a knife_

_It was all about blood, sweat, and tears _

_because love means facing your _

_biggest fears. _

Unknown

I had always thought it was a cheesy poem, written to tell little girls sappy stories about happy ever afters. Who would have known it would mean much to me in the long run? Oh wait, my mother probably did. I had finally realized, that if I ever wanted to love again, I would have to "face my biggest fears" and let Bella go. I think I had been truly scared to be alone, and not have someone there for me like she always was. I was ready to set my memories of her free. I got up off my knees, and stood up. That's when I saw the back of Leah's head. She was mere feet away from me sitting at Harry's grave. She had a bundle of flowers in hand, and she was getting ready to set them down and leave. I stood watching her for a few seconds, when she finally noticed my presence. As she turned around to face me, I gasped. Her face seemed to be glowing, and I couldn't take my eyes off her. It was like I was a man who had lived underground his whole, life and had finally seen the sky.

Leah knew the look in my eyes, and frowned for a second as if she were contemplating something. I turned my head down, ashamed that my soul mate had rejected me. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed her bring her head up, and a smile form on her lips. Without words, she held out her hand to me. I skillfully pulled her up off the ground. The grounds were quiet and still, minus a few leaves rustling in the wind. I let go of her hand, as I pondered why I hadn't imprinted on her sooner. I guess since I had gotten over my infatuation with Bella, I was finally able to love and live correctly. I looked at the beauty standing next to me and she met my gaze. Taking my hand once again, she looked up at me. Both of our faces were gleaming, as we walked away together into the twilight.

**Alright! Thanks for reading my story. I know my last chapter sounded a bit cocky, and I apologize for that. I was on a sugar high, and well Evie and Ava both know those don't end well....... Okay, so I don't own the above poem, and I would give credit to the author but currently it is unknown, so that proves to be problematic. I also don't own any of the songs used in this story, nor the brands and what not. Don't sue me! Sorry if you catch any mistakes though too. I didn't edit it that well, and its almost midnight so i tired and unalert.......  
**

**CONTEST ALERT! Anyways, so didn't you like the letter from ROSALIE though? It was kinda unexpected to me, but it probably confused you. If you understood any of it, let me know in a review or PM me. Each of those sentences was from some sort of media, well-known media anyways, but who knows... it could be books, movies, tv shows, commercials....yadayadayada.....**

**so again, who ever can figure out the most of the phrases, let me know and you can get a prize. Idk maybe a virtual food of your choice, or we can photoshop a pic of shia labeouf's head onto a random animal's body, or maybe in one of our next stories we could use your name (if you like) as a character that you could personally own! or perhaps your ideas may be used in a one-shot. **

**So step right up, take a shot, and one of the above fabulous prizes may be yours! Thanks again, don't forget to participate in the contest, and as always, REVIEW!!!!!!**

**-Dahlia, Evelyn, and Ava  
**


	3. AN sorry

**I'm so sorry to everyone who has read this story. I have no idea where I want this story to go. It was originally going to be a one-shot, and then people asked for more, and now I have no idea what to do with it!**

**I know I'm horrible. Not updating for over two months. **

**Feel free to yell at me through reviews.**

**But if anyone has an idea of where this story should go and what should happen next, and would like to tell me, please either let me know in a review, or a PM. **

**I don't really have any excuse for my actions other than laziness and lack of motivation.**

**my apologies – dal**


End file.
